So Stupid!
by WishingDreamer5
Summary: Sequel to "Let's Play Chess," but it can be read apart, too. Yuffie finds a new way to bug Leon today, when he's trying to work. She wrote something on a piece of paper and wants Leon to read it. Will she succeed? Can YOU figure out what Yuffie means?


**A/N: This one-shot takes place during KH2. It's a sequel to "Just a Game," but it can be read apart (unless you want to know about the bet Yuffie and Leon made). Enjoy reading! :)**

******Oh, and the cover for this story was drawn by the lovely ~KeepCalmForKpop (on dA). Please don't use the picture without her permission!**

* * *

_~ "Squall Leonhart, you make no sense at all, but you probably already know that." ~_

* * *

Leon sighed for the umpteenth time that day, utterly frustrated, although nobody could see it from the outside. He ran a hand through his silky smooth, chestnut hair. Thank heavens it was never tangled, otherwise that would have frustrated him, too, and that would have been too much for him to handle.

Running a hand through his hair was something he did quite a lot lately, especially when he was around Yuffie. It hadn't become an addiction yet, but this action prevented him from throwing random things at the ninja's head for being her annoying self as always.

The main problem was that ever since Yuffie was allowed to talk again, she just wouldn't shut up, not even during dinner, or in her sleep. Leon had found that out on accident. He had walked into her room to ask her where she had put his jacket, finding her curled up in her bed, sleeping like a baby. He had never seen someone that looked so innocent in her sleep, but being quite annoying when she was awake.

He didn't know if her constant talking was only because she had missed hearing her own mindless chatter, or because she just loved to bug him this way. It was probably an unlucky combination of both. Either way, it was annoying and yes, it _did_ bug him, more than it should and more than he wanted.

In fact, it bugged him a lot, and it wasn't just because he had _almost _gotten used to the pure silence that had lasted for one week. Ah, those were good old days. Leon was sure that they would never come back again.

"Yuffie, just tell me what you want now."

_Before I get the urge to start yelling at you…or worse_, he finished in his head.

Leon wasn't the kind of guy who lost his temper easily, but with Yuffie nothing was impossible. She could drive people crazy by only talking. Leon didn't know many people who could do that, and he was more than glad that he didn't.

As for now, he tried not to sound too impatient, for that would only be another reason for the hyper ninja to annoy the heck out of him. Yes, she was pretty good at that, and she knew it and constantly used it against anyone, but against him the most. Why, he did not know.

"Are you _sure_ you can handle that, Mr. Tall, Dark and Grumpy?" she asked, sweetly.

A long-suffering sigh escaped his lips. How great. So now she had given him a new nickname too? Leon was more than glad that there was a huge barrier in the form of a desk between him and the girl, one he couldn't easily climb or jump over, otherwise he wouldn't have hesitated to attack her. He was short-tempered today.

"I'm sure it can't be any worse than the trouble we're in now."

Here, he was referring to the town's rather sad attempt of a defense system and all the damage that had been done to Hollow Bastion by the Heartless so far. Sometimes, he even didn't dare to hope that all this would stop one day. On the other side, the town had improved immensely thanks to Cid and Merlin.

"Oh wow, you really are always the positive one. Aerith should take your example," she said, sarcastically.

"Whatever," was all he had to say on the matter.

Five seconds passed in silence as the two fighting partners looked at each other, both waiting for the other to break the sudden silence. That didn't happen, though.

When Yuffie couldn't stand the silence in the room anymore, she asked, "Uh...why are you looking at me like that? Are we having a random staring contest, or something?"

Leon raised an eyebrow at her question. Was that really what she was thinking?

"...No. Weren't you about to tell me what you wanted from me?" he helped, reminding her.

"Oh, that? You just could've asked me, instead of looking at me in such a creepy way."

He raised his other eyebrow as well, but said nothing this time.

"Yes, that's _exactly_ what I mean. Anyways, what I want you to do is…"

Leon waited patiently, trying not to drum with his fingers on the table. There it was, the grand moment, and he was more than ready to say "no" to her.

"...To read this piece of paper out loud," she spoke, finishing her sentence.

Leon gave her a funny look. He almost wanted to say, _"Oh. That's all?"_

Leon had expected to hear something really weird, but knowing her, she had probably written some profanities on it. It was either that, or it was going to get worse.

Instead, he went for, "Why should I?"

Yuffie had to think about that one. "Because…it's cool?"

If she really was thinking that he had convinced him now, then maybe she really was nuts.

"Right. As…_tempting_ as it may sound…no. Thanks for the offer, though."

Yuffie had expected to hear such an answer. She wasn't planning on giving up that quickly, though. After all, it had worked a week ago, so why wouldn't it work now as well? Of course, in the end it hadn't ended that well for her, despite the sudden kiss, because she had to be silent for a whole week.

"Aw, come on, Leon!"

"No."

"Pretty, pretty please?" she tried again.

"...No."

She sighed. The guy was as stubborn as heck. Apparently, it was time for plan B. The only other plan she had. If this didn't work, then she would have to go to plan C, giving up...maybe.

"I'll leave you alone for the rest of the day when you do."

Leon raised his brows, a look that clearly said, _"You don't believe that yourself, do you?"_

"I promise."

Yuffie knew that those were the two magical words; she could see it in his eyes. He would tell her that he wanted to cooperate in three...two...one...

Leon sighed and muttered a defeated, "...Fine."

Yuffie's Cheshire grin widened that instant. She had won this round. She could hardly believe it herself.

"Good boy. I knew you would do it. Here." She handed him the piece of paper, grinning wickedly, which was a bad sign. "Read it," she commanded, trying not to sound too exited.

Leon had other plans, though. He wouldn't read it before he knew what was behind all this. It wouldn't surprise him if there was a hidden camera somewhere.

"What is it?" he asked, suspiciously.

"A piece of paper, what else?" she replied, innocently.

Leon didn't buy that, though. Anyone who knew Yuffie had learned that she was_ never_ being innocent. It was more possible that Merlin suddenly turned into a cute baby than that Yuffie was innocent right that moment...or any moment for that matter.

"I can see that too, Yuffie."

"Jeez, then why did you ask it in the first place if you already knew the answer? Squall Leonhart, you make no sense at all, but you probably already know that."

He rolled his eyes, thinking that she wasn't really in the position to say that about him. Yuffie started to wonder if that would become a new habit of him, too. It looked funny, in a way.

"You know what I mean," he spoke, not bothering to explain what he meant.

"Just read it already, and you'll know the answer."

Leon could tell that she had grown slightly impatient with him. Good for her, then; at least he wasn't the only one who was suffering here. He sighed and smoothed the crumpled piece of paper. The things he had to do for being left alone...it was unbelievable.

He looked at the slightly sloppy handwriting and wondered what had happened with the almost-perfect handwriting she once had had. It didn't even look like a girl had written this anymore. Apparently, wars didn't only change people's visions, but their handwriting, too.

"No, you're supposed to read it out loud, not only for yourself, otherwise it's no fun. _Duh_."

Leon glared daggers at her. It was a stare that was even colder than ice. He couldn't see what was so much fun about reading a bunch of stupid words the ninja had made up to entertain herself. But then again, he never saw the fun behind Yuffie's questionable actions. Leon did what she asked him to do, nonetheless.

The sooner this foolishness was over, the better. Maybe then she would finally leave him alone for a second or two... Well, knowing Yuffie, she probably wouldn't, unless he kissed her once again, and he wasn't planning on doing that today.

He sighed once again. "You're impossible, you know that?" he said, eyeing her.

She smiled. "Oh, thanks!"

The corner of Leon's mouth twitched, as if he wanted to laugh, but didn't let himself do so. "That wasn't a compliment."

"I know, but it actually _was_ for me," she explained.

"Whatever."

He looked at the paper in his hands again, deciding to please her.

On the piece of paper was written with black ink, "Eye Yam Sofa King Stew Pit!"

_Oh, how great. Yuffie's horrible taste of humor never ceases to amaze me._

Leon looked up from the small piece of paper, frowning slightly. Yuffie examined his facial expression and wondered briefly if he had realized what he had just said out loud. He looked a bit confused, so he probably didn't.

When she had asked Cloud to do the same, he hadn't really gotten it, either. He had read the very same sentence at least ten times and he still had been just as clueless. She snickered at the thought. It had been kinda cute, too.

"Yuffie, do you truly think I am _that_ dense not to get this?"

Okay, then maybe he did realize that. This was yet another difference between Cloud and Leon; the latter was smart. Yuffie suddenly had much trouble with holding in her laughter. That look on his face was almost priceless and much more entertaining than Cloud's blank expression.

With some difficulty, she managed to put a serious face long enough to tell him, "Well, recalling your last words of almost ten seconds ago-"

"Yuffie, go and bother someone who doesn't have better things to do than that."

Here, he had slightly raised his voice, but it was enough to warn Yuffie to be more careful with what she did and said this time. An angry Leon - even if it was only a little - often meant that the rest of the week would suck.

"I can't. You're the only one who's fun enough to bother."

"I'm flattered," he said, sarcastically.

Yuffie's eyes widened and she gasped, giving him a rather funny look.

"Now what?"

_Do I even want to know?_ He added, in his head.

"Did you just…make a joke?" she asked, incredulously.

Leon hardly made any jokes, but ever since he had come back to Hollow Bastion, he seemed to have changed a bit. He smiled more, didn't frown and brood all the time, and now he even made jokes. They were still sarcastic, but they sounded different from his normal comments. He sighed and massaged his temple with his fingers, suddenly looking at least three years older.

"It must be the lack of sleep," he replied. "Weren't you leaving?"

"No, why would I want to leave?" Leon gave her one of his sharpest looks, which made Yuffie blush slightly and giggle a bit nervously. "Just kidding. I'm already going."

She bounced off to the door, and opened it, humming some random song that probably was stuck in her head.

"Yuffie."

Yuffie's head appeared in sight and she walked back into the room again, wondering what Leon would ask her. "Yeah?"

"Close the door behind you. Were you born in a barn?"

Yuffie stopped and turned her head to him, facing him fully.

She put her hands on her hips. "As a matter of fact, I-"

Leon put her to silence with one motion of his hands. "Never mind. I don't even want to know."

A small smirk appeared on her face again. "Okido, but you don't know what you're missing," she said, in a sing-song voice.

Leon rolled his steel blue eyes. "I don't care. Out."

"But-" Yuffie started, which earned her a dangerous look from Leon.

"Don't let me repeat that."

Yuffie sighed wearily. She knew that discussing with Leon was impossible. He always won, no matter how much she tried. Somehow, he always seemed to find that one thing that made realize that he was right and you were not.

She guessed that it had a lot to do with all the responsibility and experience he had gained as the leader of many people, not only here, but in Traverse Town, too. Oh well, you couldn't get everything you wanted in life.

Strangely enough, Yuffie did exactly as she was told, but this time without protesting. That was certainly a first. He shook his head at the ninja's peculiar behavior. She never ceased to amaze him with her stunts...not to mention annoy him. He had learned to cope with it though. Actually, he couldn't imagine a day without Yuffie's antics, for he had grown up with (and grown fond of) them. Wouldn't such a day be kind of boring, anyway?

He decided not to think about it anymore and continue with his work. After all, those huge piles of documents didn't correct themselves, just as the lengthy reports he had to write. Leon wished they did, though.

* * *

**A/N: Hmm, now that I've read it, I have to say that I didn't really like it that much. They both seem to be a bit OOC here (at least I can blame the lack of sleep by Leon). How long did it take you to get what Yuffie meant? (Strangely enough, I only had to read it once to understand.) So, what do you think of it? Was it good? Horrible? So-so? A review can make my day, you know. ;)**


End file.
